


Draco Malfoy and The Office Scandal

by Titti



Series: The Office Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-12
Updated: 2005-02-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Everyone at the Magical Prosecution Service knows about Ron and Draco, but how did they find out?





	Draco Malfoy and The Office Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the http://www.livejournal.com/community/sschallenge/.

Draco Malfoy sat at his desk. There were unfolded scrolls on his desk that spilled onto the floor. He hated the mess, but it was necessary if he wanted to bring some coherence to the many reports from the different Aurors. Another reason why he'd learnt to appreciate working with only one Auror at the time, a very specific Auror.

"What in bloody hell is going on out there?" Ron proclaimed as he stepped into Draco's office without bothering to knock. "They are all staring at me. I heard your name as well. Did they stare at you?"

Draco barely raised his eyes before going back to the scrolls. "They always stare at me. I'm perfection on earth, and I don't see how anyone could resist me."

Ron sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry. How could I have forgot that?" he said rolling his eyes. "And of course it doesn't bother you that they are talking about us."

Draco put the quill down. "They aren't talking about us. They are talking about you, and they are talking about me. People have been talking about me since before I could understand. I pretty much don't pay attention anymore."

Ron snorted. "Malfoy, I love you, but you're an arse. I'm telling you that they are talking about us, as in you and me. Trust me, I've been an Auror long enough to know."

"Since you're the Auror, why don't you go out there, and investigate, while I do some real work," Draco replied, without masking his sarcasm, but then he looked up, and he was smiling. "And Weasley, I love you, too. Now, get out of my office. You have the power to distract me."

Ron grinned. "Then, I'm doing my job. Don't get too immersed in that, I'm taking you to lunch, remember?"

"Yes, you've told me a thousand times since we left the house. I'm not senile yet. I will be ready for lunch. Now, get out!"

Ron just rolled his eyes, and he left the office.

~*~*~*~

When the door opened without a knock, Draco knew that Ron had returned. "I'm not ready for lunch."

"We won't be going to lunch. In fact, I don't plan on going out there ever again." Ron dumped a thick file on the desk.

For some reason, Ron had switched to Muggle pens and manila folders. Draco silently acknowledged that it was probably more efficient than quills and parchments, but it didn't bring the same sense of satisfaction that he felt when he could lay scroll after scroll in front of opposing counsel, and watch the parchment unfold over the desk and spill onto the floor.

"You need to open it to read it," Ron said sarcastically.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I need to work, and not waste my time." However he opened the thick file, and saw 'Case: The Office Scandal. Perpetrator: Nymphadora Tonks'. He couldn't help a smile. "What has my darling cousin done?"

"Read. The. File."

Draco rolled his eyes, but went back to the file. 'Victims: Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy'. His eyebrow flew to his hairline, and the other followed right after it. He grabbed his quill and blotted out the word 'victims'. "You ever refer to me as a victim, and you will forget what my arse looks like for months. Hell, years."

Ron sighed. "Of course, I should have known that you'd concentrate on the unimportant details. Could you read the bloody report!" Ron said exasperated.

"Weasley, it's not a report, because there is no case. You're just upset, because someone is talking about us." From the thickness of the file, it was more than a little talk, Draco had to admit. He also wondered how Ron had gotten everyone to talk to him. A little blackmail spiced with some threats maybe. His influence was rubbing on his lover, he thought with a smirk.

"You're in your own world again, Malfoy. I'm starting to think that you don't know how to read," Ron snapped back with sarcasm.

"All right, I'll read it...some of it, but only if you shut the hell up." Draco glared at Ron for a second, and finally looked at the file. It started as a confession: 'I, Nymphadora Tonks, hereby affirm the following'. Draco chuckled. "What? Where you planning to make her sign it?"

Ron sprang up from his chair, and reached for the file, but Draco was just as quick, and gripped Ron's wrist. "I'm sorry," he said seriously. He'd learned with time to gauge Ron's limit, and right now, Draco knew he was pushing it. "I'll read it, if you think that it's important," he conceded, looking at his lover, and allowing him to see the truth of his statement.

"Okay." Ron looked at their hands. "You can let go now," he said with a smile. When he felt the grip release him, he sat back down on the couch, making himself comfortable, while Draco began to read just what he had learned.

~*~*~*~

I, Nymphadora Tonks, hereby affirm the following:

I had finished my shift, but I had one more file that needed to be transferred to MPS. Nothing urgent, mind you, but the clerks can take days to move files from one floor to the next, so I decided to walk to Ron's office.

The halls of MPS were almost deserted. The magical lights turned down to resemble the night sky. This would never happen in the Auror offices where you need to be alert night and day, but these are lawyers, and unless something major happens, they get their beauty sleep. I wondered how Ron put up with this, but my question was soon answered.

I walked to his office. I was ready to knocks when I heard moans. I thought he needed help. I drew my wand out, and quietly (it's amazing how stealthy I can be when I'm working, and how clumsy I am when I'm merely making tea) cracked the door open, just enough that I could assess the situation.

The boy needs better wards; that's all I have to say. Well all right, he isn't really a boy, not if you judge from what I saw, but it was difficult to forget the gangly looking teenager I first met. However, I certainly got a very different view of Ron Weasley that night.

The room was dark, like the rest of MPS, with a pale moon small in the horizon and stars shining across the room. Ron was sitting at his desk with a man straddling him. At first, I thought he was being attacked, but then the little, and not so little, details made it to my brain.

They were both naked, their skin glowing under the faint light that made their bodies shimmer as if they were magical being. Long, blond hair fell over the man's back, but as he moved they spilled in front of his face and over Ron's, creating almost their own personal curtain that separated them from the rest of the world.

"Draco," Ron moaned.

My heart skipped a beat. Draco. Malfoy. But after the shock passed, it made sense. They had been working together for almost a year, and they were still alive. The bickering and insults were always present, convincing everyone that they still hated each other (after all there were still bets on how long it would take for Ron to ask for a transfer. I'd have to change my bet now).

No one would bet if they could see what I saw. Ron had his hands on Malfoy's hips, his fingers splayed over Malfoy's ass, possessive and gentle at the same time. Malfoy was too busy kissing Ron, his hair shifting as his lips moved across Ron's jaw. All the while, he didn't stop moving, slowly gliding up and down, like they had all the time in the world.

If I had any illusions about the true nature of their relationship, it was shattered quickly. This wasn't a quick shag to relieve stress, this was familiar, comfortable, natural in a way that only long time lovers can be with each other.

Draco stopped when Ron's hands left him, if only for the barest instant. Racking Malfoy's hair away from his face, Ron stared at his loved for a moment before he spoke. "God, I want you so much."

"That's because I'm gorgeous."

The words were pure Malfoy, but his arrogance wasn't there. Instead, I could hear affection and tenderness. Ron must have agreed with me, because he smiled. "Of course, you are. You're even more handsome when you come, lips parted, breathing heavily, your face flushed... Would you come for me?"

I swear I was ready to come for him. The words wrapped around me like a warm blanket, my face flushing from the heat, and my knickers feeling another kind of heat.

Malfoy rested his forehead against Ron's. I was glad that Ron's hands still kept the hair away, making me see their faces, because their words only told a small part of the story.

"Will you make me?" Malfoy said, but they were both smiling, like this was a game they played.

"If I must. Wouldn't want you to do any real work."

"Good. Then I can enjoy the ride." Just like that, Malfoy was on the desk, and on his back, his legs around Ron's waist.

Ron leaned down. "Is this what you want?" There was no teasing, no games now. Ron truly wanted to give Malfoy what he wanted.

Malfoy stretched until he reached Ron's lips. I don't think I've ever seen such a loving kiss, their lips meeting again and again, dancing around each other, searching for each other. "I want you," Malfoy breathed out, before leaning back down.

"Good, because I want you." Ron made his point with a snap of his hips, pushing deeper into his lover's body.

The slow pace was quickly replaced by sharp thrusts, and I watched as Malfoy slid across the desk, his cock hard, slapping against his stomach with each movement.

Malfoy curled his fingers around the edge of the desk, steadying himself as Ron moved quicker, and Malfoy met every thrust, arching his back and pushing against Ron's body, stringing together a most impressive litany of profanities, which turned into lustful blasphemy when Ron's fingers curled around his erection.

I should have left, given them the privacy they deserved, but I couldn't take my eyes off. This was about sex, this was about desire, this was about the love so clear in Ron's face as he watched Malfoy come undone under him.

"Love you." Almost a whisper from Malfoy, as he held Ron tight while Ron reached his own orgasm.

I know people think that declarations of love during sex don't count, but it counts when it's coming from a Malfoy. It counts when it's whispered so gently.

Ron raised his head, still panting. "Love you, too, Malfoy, but now stop being a brat, forget about this case, and let's get some sleep."

Malfoy laughed, that haughty laughter that most purebloods learn by the time they are six, the one that says that they know better because they are smarter. "Next time you want to stop working, just say so, Weasley."

And just like that, they were Weasley and Malfoy, Auror and prosecutor. That's when I understood. They fooled people, because these roles were as much a part of them as being lovers was. They had their differences, and they had learned to work around them, to reach the compromises that gave them something more: love.

They cleaned up with a spell, and Malfoy summoned their clothes with magic. As they got dressed, Ron kissed Malfoy on the nape of his neck. Malfoy leaned back, he closed his eyes, and a satisfied smile appeared on his face. "Are you staying at the mansion?"

"As long as you make sure that your father won't kill me," Ron replied with a chuckle.

"Nah, he knows better than to try to get through my wards," Malfoy replied with a smirk.

Maybe he should teach Ron a few spells to ward his office, I thought, covering my mouth before I could snigger. I walked away, as fast as I could, but careful not to give my presence away. I reached the upper floor before I realised that I still had the file in my hand. I wasn't going down back downstairs. The clerks could deal with it in the morning, because *I* needed a cold shower.

~*~*~*~

"Interesting." Draco closed the file, and looked up at Ron. "Yes, I find it extremely interesting that she would voluntarily tell you all of this." He smiled. "Will I have to defend you in court? Illegal hexes, maybe?

"That's all you have to say," Ron said with exasperation, but an instant later, he lowered his eyes and his voice. "Veritaserum, but she won't say anything. I don't think she even wants to think about it again."

"No, I'm pretty sure that she wants and she will, and the fact that my cousin is masturbating thinking of me would be disturbing, if I cared." Draco got up, and grabbed Ron's hand, before dragging him out of the office.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and I used these terms quite loosely, if I could have your attention for a moment." Draco looked around the reception area, waiting as people slowly walked out of their offices, curious to find out what was happening.

"I regret that we can't invite all the Aurors, but I'm sure that there are plenty of people who will *love* to report everything I've said the moment I'm done," he continued with a bored expression. "I hear that everyone seems to know what Weasley and I do in our private time. I can assure you that nothing you have heard comes close to our extensive repertoire. If, in fact, you are in so dire need for wanking material, and I'm not truly surprised considering that no sane person would date any of you, feel free to come to us, and we'll give you the details. I'm sure you will get much more accurate information than the bits and pieces of information you are trading, which are often coloured by the witness's perception, as any decent prosecutor should know, not that there are many decent prosecutors in this office. So unless there is anything else, I'd appreciate if you could stop the gossiping, go back to your jobs, and feel free to knock at my door any time."

"If you're finished, Mr. Malfoy, maybe you can go back to your job as well," Tibbot said calmly.

Draco turned with nonchalance. "Of course, Chief." He walked back toward his office, not failing to grab Ron's hand, before closing the door of his office behind them.

"Why are you grinning?" Ron asked, his face as red as his hair. "I'm never going out there again."

Draco chuckled. "Come on, be serious. Now, they can't gossip anymore, because they know that we know. Just thinking about it will make them uncomfortable. Do you want proof?"

"Good god, no." Ron tried to stop Draco, but the blond was already at the door, calling one of the clerks.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," the clerk said, trying to look at anything but the two men present.

Draco cast a spell on Tonks' report, and duplicated it. He folded the paper, and sealed it with green wax. Then, he stood in front of Ron, his back almost touching with his lover's chest. "Could you bring this to Ms. Tonks."

"Yes, sure...Right away." The clerk scurried out of the room. Draco walked after him, and closed the door. "He had a nice blush, didn't he?" When he turned, he leaned against the door. "So what have we learned from this?"

"Never to shag you in the office?" Ron tried, knowing that Draco's mind didn't work in such simple terms.

"Really, Weasley, why should I deprive myself of something I enjoy so much?" Draco sighed. "First, you need wards besides the general wards that keep unauthorised personnel out of the offices, not that it's the first time that I mention that."

"I never needed them before," Ron mumbled.

Draco waived the excuse away with a flicker of his hand. "Secondly, always shift the blame onto others. It's not our fault that we were shagging in your office, it's theirs for gossiping." He closed the distance, and clasped his hands behind Ron's neck. "And thirdly, keep doing what you weren't supposed to do in the first place, because no one will have the courage to call you on it."

Ron was about to protest, because there was something inherently wrong with Draco's reasoning. You need to be honest, and accept whatever punishment, and Ron would have argued the point if Draco's true meaning didn't finally dawn on him. "You want to shag, now?" He looked toward the door. "Everyone is out there. They probably think..."

"Remember my wards, the ones that keep everyone out? They won't hear a thing." Draco ran his tongue over Ron's lips, teasing them open, but not pressing in. "And if they probably think, we might as well..." He never finished because his lips were firmly pressed against his lover's.

Ron groaned. Knowing his lover, he knew that Draco would never miss the opportunity to embarrass the people at MPS, and Ron by extension. Ron might be shagging Draco, but Ron was the one who was truly fucked.


End file.
